godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Call me Ken or Accel/Memories?
My phone ringing Ken: Hello? Yuu: Ken, are you alright? Ken: I'm fine, you're probably going to hunt me for my bounties... right... ? Yuu: What in the hell are you talking about?! I heard it all from Dr. Sakaki, I won't hunt you down Ken: I don't trust you... Yuu: It's fine if you don't trust me but please stay safe. Oh, I have to go, bye the call cut off Ken: I can't trust anyone in this world anymore... touch Misaka's grave I left the bandage that cover my scar between my eyes on her grave After that, I head toward the Aircraft Carrier, there I'll write a schedule of the boats going there and plan my attack After a week Ken: Hmmm, there 3 boats going to Aegis everyday. Morning, afternoon/evening and midnight I heard Aragami fighting near me, making me pick up my God Arc God Arc: (What's wrong?) Ken: (The Aragami is fight someone... it's Yuu and... who is that?) God Arc: (They person in the blue coat is dangerous... Ken, what should we do?) Ken: (Wait, there's a girl. She look very pale...) They talk for a couple of minutes I heard this really loud ringing in my head Ken: Arghhh..... what... is... sound.... arhhhhh hold my head God Arc: (Ken, what's wrong? Ken!) The sound is way to loud for me and I fainted... ................................... ???: ..... en? Ke....... n? Ken: Aghhhh..... hold my head. What happen? ???: That Vajra really knock your head off, didn't it? Ken: Ahh... ? What? Misaka? How? Misaka: Ken, Look! That cloud look like a bunny! Isn't cute? I look up to the sky, it is cute. I try to stand up Misaka: Ahhhh, you should rest some more! Ken: I'm fine... Misaka: Alright help Ken stand up Misaka: Should we head back and give the Director a report? Did I time traveled back? This is not making any sense at all! That sound from earlier, it must have done something Misaka: Ken, what's wrong? You should rest some more, you're spacing out... If I did travel back in time, I must protect her at all cost Misaka: KENN!!! punch Ken: Geh! Misaka: Ahhh! Sorry! I'm not dreaming, that's for sure Ken: Sorry, I was thinking of something... Misaka: Oh, let's get back to the Den Ken: Yeah At the Director Office Director Johannes: ... Nothing? Ken: Yep Director Johannes: That's odd... Thank you for searching the area I left the Office Director Johannes: Tch, they survived. Impossible... At Dr. Sakaki's Lab Dr. Sakaki: Oh, how the mission? Ken: Nothing happen........ Question, do you know anything about the strange Aragami core? Dr. Sakaki: Nothing Ken: Hmmmm I got a feeling that the pale girl back at the Aircraft Carrier is connected, somehow.... Ken: I'm going to sleep Dr. Sakaki: Have a good sleep Ken's room I see Misaka asleep, she must be tired I cover her with a blanket and head off to bed .............................. ???: Ke.... n! .....en! W.... ke ...... p! Ken: Hmmnhhhh... hold my head My left is hurt Ken: Arggghhh! God Arc: (Fewww~ I'm glad that you wake up) Ken: (How long since I was out?) God Arc: (Almost a day...) I lead back on a wall God Arc: (When you fainted, your left arm start mutate again. I was really worried) Ken: (I need to destroy the island as soon as possible... stand up) My left arm start mutate again as I about to leave the room God Arc: (You should rest until your left arm stop mutate again...) Ken: (No... I don't have much time left...) God Arc: (Sit down!) My God Arc become heavy, it's been a long time since that happen... I remember the past. Every one of them, mom....... God Arc: (He fell asleep... maybe I was too rough) ............................. Ken: Ughh... I'm my room... the past? I step out of my room and I see Misaka eating breakfast Misaka: Oh, good morning! Eat your breakfast before they become cold Ken: Alright, alright... I sit next to Misaka and enjoy the breakfast. I just notice that Dr. Sakaki have been staring at us for quite a while... Ken and Misaka: Thank you for the food Ken: I'm going to the roof Misaka: See you In the Director's Office Guy with yellow bandana: Kill them? Director Johannes: Yes, do anything you must to kill both of them Guy with yellow bandana: Alright~ Few hours later On the Roof Misaka: Ken, we have a mission to exterminate Ogretail infestation in the Plain Ken: You go first Misaka: Ok ........ does the things that I do here effect the present? I don't know what's going on anymore... At the Plain Ken: Whoa... Misaka: The Director wasn't kidding when he said this place is overran by them... This look dangerous... Misaka: What's the plan? Ken: Do you have any bullet that can kill multiple Aragami at once? Misaka: Hmmm....... I don't think so... Ken: You group them up and use Impluse Edge and I'll pick some up with my gun Misaka: Sound good My plan when smooth Ken: Is that all of them? Misaka: Looks like it Ken: Let's go back to the Den Misaka: Yeah stretch At the God Arc Storage Room Licca: Welcome back, so you guys killed 50 or so Ogretails? Misaka: Yes Licca: How was it? Hard? Misaka: Not really, Ken told me to group them up and use Impulse Edge while he pick up some with his gun Licca: Hmm, you guys make a really good team Misaka: Right? Licca an Licca: Hahaha I just realise that my God Arc isn't talking at all Ken: (Hey) No reply Ken: (Hey, say something) Still no reply I really confuse by this.... Ken: (Whatever...) I'm going to give a report to the Director Misaka and Licca: Bye At the Director's Office Director Johannes: Good job with the mission Ken: It wasn't that hard Director Johannes: If you weren't undercover, you would be a Commander right now Ken: Thanks for the compliment... Director Johannes: You can go now I left the Office Director Johannes: Hello, Oguruma? Your plan didn't work Oguruma: Really? Those two are really good. I'll come up with another plan Director Johannes: Make sure it work this time Oguruma: Yep Category:Blog posts